Tonight and the Rest of My Life
by Aiko Kitty Skywalker
Summary: AU. After the Republic has survived the Clone Wars and Anakin has resisted the call of the Sith the Republic is in another Golden Age. But when a new lowly senator is linked to a Jedi Padawan the ties that bind the Republic begin to shred. OC/OC,L/M,H/L
1. Tonight and the Rest of My Life Author's...

Tonight and the Rest of My Life

By Aiko "Kitty" Skywalker

Author's Note 

This fanfic to begin with is a Sailor Moon/Star Wars crossover. You do not have to understand the Sailor Moon universe to understand the story. All you have to know is that Neo Queen Selenity and King Endymion, otherwise known as Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba from when they lived in the 20th century (they were frozen in tike during an ice age and Usagi saved them with the magic of a crystal known as the Imperial Silver Crystal), have three children, Usagi Elegant Lady Selenity, Motaru Mamoru Endymion, and Jessica Elizabeth Chiba. In the reality of the Sailor Moon universe they only have their daughter Usagi but I have added two more children. On Earth in this Star Wars universe they have joined the Republic. Earth and its solar system are protected by a group of women known as Sailor Senshi (or Sailor Scouts), each named after a planet in the solar system accept for the Earth with a certain element power. They are not stronger than the Jedi and it is explained later why they are able to do their elemental powers.

To simplify that there is a King and Queen from Earth with three kids, their system (their solar system) is protected by a Sailor Senshi from each planet in their solar system with magical powers.

For the Star Wars side you'll have to realize that Palpatine has been over thrown but he was never discovered to have been a Sith. The Senate is now under the control of Supreme Chancellor Valorum once more. Anakin had a tangle with the Dark Side, almost being pulled over by a dark man named Sidious but was able to resist when he discovered Padmé was pregnant. When the twins were two years old and Anakin and Padmé had been married for four years, Padmé gave birth to a son named Link. When Link was two, Queen Jamillia stepped down from the thrown on Naboo and Padmé retook the thrown. Once elected the people chose her to be a permanent monarch. All this will be explained again later.

Now Link is fifteen and so is Jessica and Motaru and that's where the story begins.


	2. Tonight and the Rest of My Life Prologue

The disclaimer is I don't own Star Wars or Sailor Moon do don't sue.

Please read and review.

Tonight and the Rest of My Life

By Aiko "Kitty" Skywalker

Prologue 

The days of the republic's golden age swept down upon the world known as the Earth in a peaceful and tranquil yet swift way. Almost over night after King Endymion had signed the treaty of the Union Earth joining the Earth into the Galactic Republic, the Earth was feeling the glorious effects of the republic. Under the new leadership of Supreme Chancellor Valorum, who was reelected after Palpatine had lost control, the Republic was once again in a glorious age.

But there was one problem on the planet Earth that although the leaders had given into with reluctance, they still felt sorrow out of their loss.

The youngest of Neo Queen Selenity and King Endymion's, the rulers of the Earth's, children (five minutes younger than her twin and four years younger that her sister) had been given to the Jedi for training.

Fifteen Years Later

Queen Amidala of the Naboo sat upon her thrown, reluctantly listening to the endless babble of an ambassador of Naboo on Alderaan disputing the Naboo and Alderaan Grain Exchange.

Sighing, she allowed the ambassador to finish.

"Good work Ambassador," she said, stifling a yawn as she mentally noted the conditions of the negotiations, "keep the negotiations in our favor but make sure they remain relatively equal. We want to continue trading with the Alderaan people; the leader of the planet there is a good friend of mine. Now I must be off ambassador, it is the twin's birthday and I mustn't be late for the dinner my husband has planned for them. I bid you a good night." She concluded flipping off the communication link. Closing her eyes for a moment, she rubbed her hands over her tired eyes reluctantly before getting up and heading off to get ready for dinner.

Anakin Skywalker hurried his youngest son into the private dining hall of the Skywalker's wing of Theed Palace. Seating his fifteen-year-old son he took a look out for his wife and other two children who he awaited impatiently.

Where were they?

Glancing at his watch endlessly, he made sure the table was set and the food was out.

Everything was perfect.

That was until he saw his beautiful wife stalk courteously into the dining hall. At that moment everything was beyond perfect. Amidala's hair had been left to hang loosely around her shoulders, her makeup had been removed, and a simple silk gown decorated with beads and fine needlework embroidery had replaced her royal décor. Anakin had bought her the dress on their honeymoon on a distant, outer rim tropical planet.

It was miraculous that after nineteen years it still fit.

Anakin slowly wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. It was amazing how much he loved her and how much she loved him even though he had done so much evil. After two years of marriage, Anakin had begun to slip into the darkness, listening to a man named as Sidious. No one quite knew who Sidious was other than the fact that he was a Sith Lord, a Darth. He had tried to control Anakin and temporarily Anakin had done his bidding, nearly destroying his wife who had been hiding her pregnancy from him.

But he had resister hurting her and had been brought back by her loving caress and the thought of being a father.

That was seventeen years previous and now his eldest children, the twins Luke and Leia were both seventeen and preparing for the next stage of the Jedi development.

The Jedi had taken a lenient view on the Skywalker's and because Amidala had refused to allow the Jedi to keep her children without her having anything really to do with them and they weren't prepared to lose Anakin, they allowed the children visiting times with their parents and allowed Anakin to remain a Jedi although he was married.

Anakin and Amidala broke apart slowly as the twins entered into the room, taking their seats across from each other, laughing like little children. Leia had her hair loosely lying against her back, enhancing the colour of her deep brown eyes with the tranquil chestnut locks of hers, her Padawan's braid nestled within the locks. She was chuckling softly at one of her brother's jokes that would remain between the teens, her lightsaber swinging lightly as she shook with chuckles. Luke's blonde hair was cut like his father's had been when he was seventeen, pulled back in a short pony tail with his blonde braid swinging lightly as the side of his head.

The youngest of the three children, fifteen-year-old Link, with his blonde hair and deep brown eyes, chuckled lightly as Luke whispered over to him the joke. His blonde braid swung helplessly as he laughed and his lightsaber shown brightly, catching the light as it swung at his side.

The three force gifted Jedi Padawan's parents looked on shacking their heads with dismay. This was life for the small five-person family when they all gathered on either Naboo or Coruscant.

It was hard to believe that there was ever a time when things were different than this. During the first years of Link's life, they had all lived on Coruscant because Amidala had reestablished her career as Senator. But when Naboo's queen Jamillia had advocated after two successful terms, Amidala had taken the thrown through election. Once elected the people had chosen her as a permanent monarch much to Amidala's pleasure.

And life was perfect.


	3. Tonight and the Rest of My Life Chapter ...

The disclaimer is I don't own Star Wars or Sailor Moon do don't sue.

Please read and review.

Tonight and the Rest of My Life

By Aiko "Kitty" Skywalker

Chapter One – The Earth Princess and the Senator 

Jessica Elizabeth Chiba, better known simply as Jesse, sighed heavily as she followed her master, the twilek known as Arrieta Sunblow.

"Madam," Jesse inquired honestly, "why must we be here? This new senator is of no real important to the republic, her system is miniscule in the outcome of the galaxy."

Arrieta's brow narrowed and she glared at her Padawan.

"Padawan no system is miniscule, each one plays a significant part in the development of the galaxy."

"I know Madam," Jesse quipped in before stopping before the senator's apartment door.

The two Jedi were soon buzzed in and entered into the apartment to see the beautiful young female senator decked out in an elegant white garb of flowing white silk that hugged her figure up top and slowly drifted down to the ground in a flowing skirt. Around the top of the sleeveless dress that ended above her breasts was gold circular embroidery and she had two wide puff sleeves on her upper arm that lightly hooked onto the dress and her shoulders.

Gracefully the senator stood, walking towards the two senators at the door, which had closed behind them. Holding out her hand towards Madam Arrieta Sunblow, she shook it soundly.

"Good day. My name is Princess Usagi Elegant Lady Selenity, senator of the planet Earth," she stated warmly, her soft pink her flowing passed her shoulders in a strange but interesting hairstyle, two buns at the top of her head, one of either side, looking like rabbit ears, and the rest of her soft pink hair flowing down in two thick pink pig tails form the buns. Her eyes were a dazzling red that captivated the two women.

"Good day m'lady, my name is Madam Arrieta Sunblow, Jedi Master, and this is my apprentice, Jessica."

The senator turned towards the beautiful Padawan with long black hair and dark blue eyes and smiled.

"Good day Jessica," she said holding out her hand to the Padawan who took it politely.

"Likewise m'lady and please it is Jesse," she stated ignoring the glare from her master.

Smiling the senator released the Padawan's hand before stalking back over to the coach that had been seated at and beckoned the two Jedi to take a seat across from her on the other coach.

"Now Senator Selenity…"

"Usagi,"

"Senator Usagi – the council has no idea why you wished to speak with a representative of the Jedi. May I ask why you have summoned us?"

"Quite Madam Sunblow. I have called you here to discuss what possibility a Jedi Padawan would have of being reunited with their family,"

Arrieta sat for a moment in deep thought before answering.

"If the family willingly gave up the child to the Jedi than there is none,"

"Why is this?"

"Because for the development of a Jedi completely, their ties to family must be kept separate. There are few exceptions to this rule. Not until a Jedi Padawan has become a knight is the family given the opportunity to be reunited with their family,"

"That does not make sense madam," Usagi stated calmly, "and I do not mean to sound rude but this Padawan is apart of these people's family, why are they not allowed to see their family member?"

"If a person is in jail and their children are taken to a foster home, is the person in jail entitled to live with their children?"

"No but that is an entirely different situation." Usagi stated turning towards Jesse. "Now Padawan Jesse what are your views on this? You are a Padawan, I would like to know your opinion on this."

Jesse sat in silence for a moment. Arrieta's eyes were on her, silently watching her every movement, reading her like a book.

Finally she answered.

"I believe that it should truly be up to the Padawan. Personally for me I know that I have a strong bonds with those at the Jedi Temple, they are like a family to me, but sometimes I would like to know what happened to my family and why they gave me up,"

Usagi nodded her head sagely. "The reason why I am asking is that fifteen years ago my family gave up a young baby girl to the Jedi and I have only recently found out about this. I desperately wish to meet with my sister I never knew and I want to make up for the fact that I was never there for her. I want her to know that she has a family that loves her. She is also the Earth's princess, she deserves to know of her birth rights."

Arrieta's eyes narrowed onto the senator and she shut her eyes carefully as though in deep meditation. Finally, with her eyes still closed, she spoke.

"I feel that darkness she come from the uniting of you and your sister," she spoke softly yet expressively.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I feel that something horrible shall happen if you and your sister unite,"

Jesse glared at her master.

"I do not feel anything," she stated strongly.

"That, my Padawan, is why I am the master and you are the apprentice," she said before she stood up. "Now you must excuse us Senator, I must bring this issue before the council. I can guarantee nothing. But I can tell you that more than likely the council shall not grant your request."

Jesse stood up, her jaw set in a grimace to follow her master out.

"Now if there is anything else you need from the Jedi m'lady, do not hesitate to let us know. I apologize that I cannot help you anymore than I already have. Good day."

With that Arrieta walked out, Jesse following her.

"Wait Jessica! Before you leave what is your full name?" Usagi asked desperately.

Jesse turned back to look at the senator quizzically than answered, "Jessica Elizabeth Chiba," with that she turned and walked out on the heal of her master.

Leia Shmi Skywalker lay on one of the top bunks in her quarters. On the lower bunk Cordé Kenobi, the daughter of Sabé and Obi-Wan who had been reunited when Sabé returned to Senator Padmé as a handmaiden after the death of Padmé's handmaiden Cordé (Obi-Wan because of his strength in the Clone Wars was allowed to marry as well as Anakin), was reading diligently. On the other set of bunks across the room lay Emily Smith, a young orphan human who had been left to the Jedi, napping lightly. Jessica Elizabeth Chiba laid on the bunk above her, hey eyes wide and unblinking, her hands resting behind her head.

"Jesse," Leia finally asked, "what are you doing?"

"Thinking," Jesse replied after a few moments of silence.

"About what?"

Jesse turned her head towards Leia, looking deeply into her worried eyes and then turned her head back up to look at the ceiling.

"Leia what is it like to have a family?"

"What?" Leia questioned a little surprised.

"What is it like to have a family? I mean what is it like to know them and be with them?"

Leia shrugged, "I don't know really, it's just a feel somewhat safe. I mean you know some of the situations we've all gotten ourselves into throughout the years and often the missions haven't been safe. But when my family is around, especially my father, I just feel safe. I feel empty when they aren't there, especially Luke because of our connection through the force. I guess it just feels like there's always someone there when I'm with my family."

Jesse smiled and let a tear run down her cheek.

"Why?" Leia asked quizzically.

"Today Madam Arrieta and I went to meet a new senator who had requested the audience of a Jedi Master. Madam Arrieta really didn't know what to expect out of this until the senator asked us about the rules of Jedi Padawans knowing their families. It turns out this senator, Senator Usagi Elegant Lady Selenity from a small outer rim world known as Earth that joined confederation only fifteen years ago, was looking for her little sister who had been given to the Jedi. It turns out that she'd only recently discovered that she had a sister and wishes to know her. Madam told her that the Jedi Council would more than likely dismiss it. You should have seen the pain in her eyes. Its just that, sometimes I wish I had a family that cared about me the way she does towards a sister that she'd never met. I often wonder what would happen if I had a family I guess. I just really want Senator Usagi to see her sister because I know what it feels like to feel empty inside and it hurts."

Leia frowned lightly.

"You know the council wont allow it,"

Jesse's frown increased. "I know but for some reason I know I have to try." She stated calmly. "I want to help this woman. We of the Jedi are sworn to keep the peace and try to increase the quality of life for all people. We strive to eliminate the pain in the galaxy. I know that, deep inside; this is what the Jedi code is meant to do. I know that as a Jedi I must do my part." Jesse turned again and looked into Leia's eyes. "You wont tell anyone will you?"

Leia smiled lightly. "Sometimes Jesse I think your too noble for your own good. Of course I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks Leia," she said lightly. Looking over towards the bunk below Leia she noticed Cordé had fallen asleep. "Looks like the reader's asleep."

"Ya and I want to be to. Leia stated strongly. "And I believe you should to," Leia leaned over and hit the light switch off. "Good night,"

"Night Leia," Jesse said, drifting off into a restless dream about the family that left her to the Jedi. 

End of Chapter One


End file.
